


Bitty's First Pride

by Devisama



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Fan Art, Gay, Gay Pride, M/M, Pride, Pride Parade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/pseuds/Devisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty's always been out but this year, it's a bit different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitty's First Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Thank to Ngozi who created Check, Please! and lets us have fun with her boys <3

“What will I be wearing? Do you remember that xxx-large shirt you got me as a joke? Well, I made some adjustments…”

**Author's Note:**

> Read the ficlet gifted to me based on this art and post on tumblr!  
> http://cakemakethme.tumblr.com/post/144390099318/bitty-goes-to-pride-what-will-i-be-wearing-do
> 
> this was a lot of work and took months to finally sit down and start this thing. I finished it that same day. 
> 
> Please enjoy and tell me if you like it!


End file.
